User talk:IGNATIUS
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 06:15, October 3, 2010 |} |} Stuff Thank you for letting me know. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) User infobox thingies They're templates. Use as follows, inserting the appropriate number or text at /: Just copy the relevant text above into your user page, except replace whatever. If you want to know about any other userboxes not mentioned (I stole the format from S. Rox's user page), try trial and error (use the most obvious title :P) and if that doesn't work, talk to me or Swampert Rox. We tend to eavesdrop on each other :P Oh, and I think he's relatively inactive at this point. At least, he was a few days ago.--RandomguY 04:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm active. I had some computer trouble. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin and problem Anyone can become an admin, they just have to made sufficiently good edits. As for the error with strategies, there is an "undo" button. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] :The undo button is on the history page; you can also edit an old version of the page. Don't put any cheats, this wiki is for documentation. Also, please don't make so many edits on each page; there is a preview button. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 16:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And, before you ask, since the history button is un-obvious under this skin, the history button is in the bottom right corner of the screen, in the menu "My Tools".--RandomguY 22:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Repeater evolving to Gatling Pea I didn't create that. I just edited the punctuation. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 03:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I edited it too, but I didn't create it. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 03:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories Don't add pointless categories to pages. "sunflower" is not and acceptable category, neither is "Coffee bean". Please make these edits better, OK? [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 04:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I saw he added "Brain Producer". --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 04:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, that was hmmmm... PvZ I think? --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 06:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 07:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Cactus "Spongy heart" is a figure of speech meaning "kind". --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 08:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Edits I'm just editing your edits so that they would make more sense. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 08:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :yOu're grammar and Mechanics? (Wrong grammar and mechanics used intentionally) --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 09:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::And the spelling and mechanics (punctuation, capitalization) --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 09:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Then just correct your spelling. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 09:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) DLC There's always rumors going around about stuff like this. The DLC might happen, but all I know is that when I talked to Popcap about some things, they did tell me that they had no plans for ever releasing any DLC for the game. Now that doesn't mean it won't ever happen (Seeing as they clearly are sticking with the game, well the avatar items at least) but from what I've been told it probably won't. We'll just have to wait and see for an announcement. The 2 extra achievements you saw could very well mean there will be DLC though. I know for Halo: Reach, Bungie accidentally put out a photo that had 1250 gamerscore points possible to earn when there was only 1000. A week or so later, they announced the Noble Map Pack which added 250 points. WatchGrassGrow 15:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Eh... That debate doesn't work very well. The seed packet slots does the same thing. It'll say 11 after you buy the 10th, but I hardly think they're gonna add an 11th slot. It's just how the programing works, it's supposed to increase the price/title by a certain amount each time but to cut down on the programing, instead of telling it to stop increasing, they just let it keep going but slap the "SOLD OUT" sign on it and don't let you buy it. Where'd you find out they're gonna release the DLC with the DS though? I've been looking all over, nothing. WatchGrassGrow 02:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Please stop adding pointless categories and things that aren't trivia. "Instant Kills" does not relate to the Gargantuar. Please refrain.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you for explaining, and, one, most people call it a power pole, two, the fact that the Imitater can't copy upgrade plants in noted earlier in the arcticle, and three, thank you. To link, first tell me if you are you are using the new look or the old look. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The USA[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 00:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) The 1000 Edit Plant Badge Hello, Ignatius. I have received your message. The badge is named the same as the 500 plants edit badge. It is called Morticulturalist. No problem. 500 categories I only know that the 500 Category is called Wiki Planner, but I do not know the 1000 category Yes, and no. There technically is no 1,000 categories badge, like the total edits track. For 500 edits, you get Braniac Maniac, but it repeats the same name for the 1,000 edit badge. See what I mean? And, IGNATIUS, stop doing that thing where you revert a bunch of edits made by you, as it qualifies as spam, because your'e really not editing the page.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 15:46, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Badges I did not know that you could earn 4 badges in a single day!!!!!!!!DLSR 01:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC)By DLSR. You can earn any number of badges on any given day. Makes achievement-getting easy! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :What do you expect? He made 9001 edits on the Imitater page...which did nothing. As a note, Ignatius and everybody else, don't spam edits or whatever just to get achievements. Firstly, it's gaming the system, and while that's not technically illegal, it defeats the purpose of the achievement system, and secondly, it makes looking at the history irritating, in case we want to do that. That, and if we ever want to investigate YOUR contribution history, it's irritating.--RandomguY 01:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::9001 is a meme based on the meme "IT'S OVER 9000!", which comes from Dragonball Z. Look it up. Apart from that, yes, you do spam. Spam in this case does not refer to the spamming of text, but the spamming of edits, which you did do.--RandomguY 03:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Stuff 1. No, lots of edits on a page is not wrong, although it's preferable to condense them into one or two edits, and use the preview button so you don't go like "submit...wait, I forgot...submit...wait..."and so on. It's wrong when you make lots of POINTLESS edits. 2. Don't delete or edit talk page entries unless they're spam or vandalism, or if they're yours and you want to change, add, or remove something. 3. Spamming is hurting the people who spent time making the achievements, as well as those who deserve recognition for a long history of good contributions. 4. If DLSR accepts your invitation, and you or DSLR spams to get in 1st, I will ban you. It won't be severe unless you repeatedly spam, or if you do a ton of spamming, but I'm warning you, don't do it.--RandomguY 06:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Don't spam to get the 2500th edits badge. Sure, you can try to time your edit correctly, but don't spam for it. Don't spam to try to get more achievements. And so on.--RandomguY 06:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Late addendum. One more reason that spam is bad is that it can make the recent changes page unusable, or at least hide the real recent changes. This is irritating for monitoring, etc.--RandomguY 02:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I500 badge I only know there is a 1500 badge.DLSR 08:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC)DLSR DLSR He was spamming after a warning, making nearly 100 edits that did nothing. I banned him for a week. And no, apparently we have rules to keep the talk page there. I would tell you to talk to Swampert Rox, but he's inactive. He's been reverting, etc. Certainly, don't get rid of warnings. They're there for a reason.--RandomguY 05:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Peashooter, Sunflower, Potato Mine, Repeater, Snow Pea, Chomper, Wall-nut, Cherry Bomb, Puff-shroom, Hypno-shroom. Puff-shroom and Cherry Bomb weren't spammed as badly, with only 4 edits, but still... Anyway, he was spamming for a full 30 minutes and in that streak, he made exactly 91 edits. Before that, he made over 1000 spammed edits, including bad ones (i.e. adding categories that obviously aren't related to the topic, unless you're really, really unaware of what the category means, for example "Puzzle mode" to Puff-shroom. This was before warnings, though, and some of them were spread out. Still, it's over 1000 spammed edits. I'm not dead sure about this, since he might have made a streak of "good" edits, but I doubt it. I just don't know why we didn't catch it earlier. Must be getting lax.--RandomguY 17:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Recently, yes, but it's relatively minor, maybe 20 edits total (total means since he joined the wiki), AFAIK. I've checked his most recent edits, but yeah. I warned him, he hasn't spammed since, but he hasn't edited since either. Maybe DLSR raged to him and he's scared of spamming, or maybe DLSR told him it was a good idea. I don't know.--RandomguY 23:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Most likely he'll stop spamming because his brother got blocked. If this isn't the case... you know.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Depends. You've been banned before, so I'm less inclined to promote you, but it's probable that you were just mistaken, or not thinking, so if you contribute, sure. Still, it has to be relatively often. You have to stand out.--RandomguY 00:47, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Problem Sorry, I don't have an Xbox. :( [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 22:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin If you keep up your good behavior for ohh...a month or two, I might consider it.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:47, November 12, 2010 (UTC)